nintendo_games_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor E. Gadd
General information * Professor Elvin Gadd is an intelligent scientist. He is also the founder of Gadd Science, Incorporated. He sometimes asks Luigi to help him while a few Toads work for him. * He's old and untidy. He wears a white shirt and grey glasses. He only has one tooth and one withe lock. * He invented a lot of things as the Poltergust (3000, 4000 et 5000), the Pixalator from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Shadow Mario's Magic Paintbrush or F.L.U.D.D. from Super Mario Sunshine. * In Luigi's Mansion, he used to collect portraits of ghosts, but he sold them a few years after. * Since Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, he has lived in Evershade Valley with nice ghosts as Greenies, Slammers or Polterpups. * A statue of Elvin Gadd can be seen in Diamond City in Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Appearances * ' ''Luigi's Mansion (2001)' Professor E. Gadd had caught some ghosts including Boolossus. So King Boo released them and created a large mansion for them to live. Professor E. Gadd is sucking up some ghosts in the haunted mansion while Luigi arrives. He tells him he's too old to keep catching ghosts so he gives him the Poltergust 3000 and asks him to 'clean' the mansion. During the adventure, he uses his Portrificationizer to transform ghosts into portraits. At the end, he reverses the process to transform back Mario into a human and builds a large house for Luigi. * ' Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003)' Professor E. Gadd tries to sell some inventions to Mario and Luigi at Starbeans Café. * ' Mario Party 6 (2004)' Professor E. Gadd owns his board. He can appear to let the entrants try an invention. * ' Mario Party Advance (2005)' Professor E. Gadd is the co-host of Play Land. * ' Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005)' Professor E. Gadd helps Mario and Luigi to use his time machine. He can also be seen while he was young. * ' Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013)' King Boo has shattered the Dark Moon to drive all the ghosts of Evershade Valley crazy, that's the reason why Professor E. Gadd calls Luigi to tell him he needs help to restore order. He gives him the Poltergust 5000. During the adventure, Elvin Gadd tells Luigi he had sold King Boo's painting from ''Luigi's Mansion at a garage sale, this is the reason why he escaped from it. At the end of the game, all the ghosts become back nice with E. Gadd thanks to Luigi. * ' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014)' Professor Elvin Gadd appears as a trophy. * ' Luigi's Mansion Arcade (2015)' Professor E. Gadd has the same role than in ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. * DLC of Super Mario Maker (2016) Professor E. Gadd has been playable since February 4th, 2016. Gallery EGaddLMDM.jpg|Professor E. Gadd, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, 2013 EGaddMLPIT.jpg|Professor E. Gadd, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, 2005 EGaddMPA.jpg|Professor E. Gadd, Mario Party Advance, 2005 EGadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd, Luigi's Mansion, 2001 Category:Characters Category:Nice people Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Mario Party Advance Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Super Mario Maker